A Night for Revenge
by MagicMinstrel
Summary: Gemma plans for revenge on prom night, and being dead has given her a lot of time to do so. She was murdered by Will, and she wants something back- she wants his blood, and will stop at nothing to get it.
1. Memories

Gemma

Prom stinks, especially when you're dead.

I'm watching everybody else dance and have fun, running through, and never looking at me. I saw the fruit punch on the table with the snacks, and my mouth began to salivate. I couldn't hold onto anything, which I guess has made me a little bitter. But hey! I'm dead; I think I have good reason to feel a bit crappy; sixteen is not a great time to die.

Jessica Montez walked over to the table and poured herself a glass, before slipping in a little extra something from a small bottle she'd brought, most likely vodka. She and I had been shopping for this prom the weekend before that little thing called death happened, and the bitch had stolen the dress I wanted. But it didn't matter, she looked rubbish in it anybody, and people knew it.

God, I was really looking forward to this dance a couple of months ago. I was popular before I died- blonde hair, tanned skin, the head cheerleader, all that, along with the hottest boyfriend Zach. But not anymore. I was a disgusting, sickly pale glowing colour, and Zach was at the dance with the school skank Hannah, completely forgetting about me. HIS GIRLFRIEND. How could he move on? He should be heartbroken without me by his side.

Just to think, a month ago I was murdered in here. And I was staring at the guy who killed me. Will Days stood on his own in a quiet corner of the school gym drinking punch, pretending he didn't exist. But he did, and I was staring right at him, hating him for everything he did in this room. I smiled, going through the plan I had in my head. Time for a little bit of sweet revenge.

* * *

Will

I could tell she was in the room. Gemma, I mean. Her spirit or ghost- whatever, you may just think I'm crazy, but it's true. That girl was a psychopath, I'm telling you. But I didn't mean to kill her, honest. It- it was an accident. I wish I hadn't come here, nobody has seen me and all I'm doing is standing here and drinking punch, occasionally heading back to the snack table for a refill or a cookie. And I can feel her eyes on me, watching from afar. I never believed in ghosts, until that –thing- happened. And she's been watching me ever since. I'm probably being paranoid, but still I headed back over to the table when a girl came up to me.

"Hey Will, wanna dance?" asked Jessica, a girl in my History class with big… teeth. I politely said no, wondering why she'd even bothered to ask. We'd never even talked to each other; except for 'excuse me' down the hall occasionally.

I filled up my cup and headed back to my corner, where I stood. And I watched people dance and gyrate far too close to each other. The teachers didn't pay the slightest attention, they stood outside with alcohol and cigarettes and chatted, not giving any thought about the people inside. My hands were getting clammier every more second I was in that room; I had to get out of there. The memories of that night kept flooding back to me.

* * *

_Gemma_

_A letter flew out of my locker. __**'Meet me in the gym after cheer practice.' **__There was one kiss at the bottom. I smiled; boys will even try to hit on me when I have a boyfriend! I thought I might as well meet the guy, take him down a notch to think he'd stand a chance when I had Zach._

_Cheerleader practice had just finished, and as all the other girls headed off to the gym, I hung back and waited for this mystery guy to show up. He took forever, and I was just about to give up when he arrived. It was dark, and almost all the lights had been turned off, except one. He walked into the light and I instantly recognised him, and sighed in annoyance. It was the giant nerd who was part of the school newspaper. He had gross spots and glasses and nobody came near him, because as freckly as he is, he can pack a punch._

_"You?" I laughed loudly. "You were the one who put that note in my locker?"_

_He pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Uh, y-yes. I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I love you." As he talked, he took a step forward and I went back._

_I snorted in disbelief. "Oh, please. You're a dork! As if I'd ever go out with you." I had run out of space to walk back anymore, but he continued to walk towards me._

_"Don't call me that." He said in a quiet unsure voice._

_I cross my arms across my chest. "You. Are. A. D-O-R-K."_

_"Don't call me that!" He yelled, striking me on the face with his hand._

_"Ow! Why the hell-" _

_He pulled me down onto the ground before striking me on the face again. And then he attacked._

_Sooner or later it was over, and he pulled away from me. He looked at me for a while, before beginning to panic at what he had done. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

_Before his sentence was over I began screaming my head off, hoping that somebody could hear me, but my scream was cut short by two hands grabbing at my throat and twisting my head about._

_"No, just stop- STOP SCREAMING!"_

_There was a loud crack, and next thing, I was dead._

_He broke my neck._


	2. Another Days Job

_~Gemma~_

After a month of sitting around, waiting for my chance to kill that bastard, I think I've finally managed to work out how to do it. Kill him, I mean. I can do… weird things to stuff near me. Like the other day, I managed to make a bench fly across the gym! Freaked out a couple of years sevens in the process. I'm getting stronger too, able to move larger objects. You see, when I'm pissed, I'll work hard. Actually, I think it's the only time you can get me to do anything with determination. And after seeing my mum cry at my funeral, which really made me mad, I made the plan to get him back. _He _had the nerve to show up too, but he looked like a wreck. I liked that at least.

The prom was in full swing, and Jessica had pulled Will out of his hiding spot for a dance- or a gyrate at the very least. He looked super awkward, and desperate to leave. And when he leaves, I'll strike. I saw Zach, he had pulled Hannah off of the dance floor and were now outside, full on snogging. I could see them from the window, it's truly gross.

I can see a heavy tree branch above them. They can be hospitalised or dead for all I care. What they did to me was unacceptable. Forgetting about me? Nobody can forget about me. If they forget- I'll kill them. Using my eyes and mind, I rip the branch and throw it down on them, taking pleasure in their screams of agony. It gave me a buzz, I felt good! They lay on the floor in a pool of blood, not moving. I move away from the window, and stare back at Will and Jessica. They were still dancing- if you can call it that- on the dance floor.

The song ends, and Will walks away, out of the hall. I follow him, walking right next to him. I'm dead, there's no need to hide anymore. I think about Jessica. Nobody would miss her if she tragically died. But it would be better if she died in shame. I'll see to that later. For now, I'll keep on with my plan for Will.

We get outside, and there's a bitter breeze. Of course I couldn't feel it, because of him. He's shivering, so it must have been a cold wind. I could sense something… odd… something not natural.

"Will." Somebody calls out. It's a man I don't recognise, about mid-thirties. He has brown short hair with a small beard, with bright green eyes. He's wearing a silk grey shirt with black jeans, he's pretty hot. If it's not for the fact that he's ruining my plans, I would probably like him.

Will turns to face the now approaching man. "Uh, yes?"

"Turn around. Turn around now, go back into that gym and stay there until prom is finished. And forget you saw my face." The guy isn't messing around, and Will can tell. He turns around and goes back into the gym. I'm fuming. How dare he destroy my plan!

I'm just about to create the most ingenious plan of killing him when he says, "Ok, Gemma. Nice harmless fun killing that couple."

I'm shocked. He's looking right at me. "Y-you can see me?"

He nods. "My name's Jeremy Smith. I'm here to send you on your way."

* * *

_~Jeremy~_

I look at Gemma. She used to be a very attractive girl- good hair, great body- but that's all gone now. I study my notes. "Gemma, sixteen years old, never found the body, presumed dead." I close my notes. "You don't look like the insane type."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT!" she yells.

"Oh yes," I say dryly, "And yelling at someone at the top of your lungs is the _best_ way to show that."

She shuts up, pouts for a bit, and then says "What do you want?"

"Well for starts, how about we don't kill any more people?"

She looks away. "They deserved it."

"Because they moved on?" I argue, "Because they were so terrified about you being dead that they comforted each other? People are allowed to forget, and it doesn't mean you should kill them."

"And what about Will?" She replies, "He completely deserves to die! I was raped and murdered by that little SHIT!"

I shake my head. "I'm not unsympathetic to your situation," I say softly.

"Like hell you are! Why are you even here? How can you even _talk _to me?"

"Because it's my job," I say, rubbing my forehead. This girl is a pain in the ass. "I am employed to stop dead people from doing whatever they want and going on a mad killing spree. You-"I point to her, "- are my new client."

"So what're you going to do? It's not like you can stop me from killing Will."

"Actually, I can."

She scoffs. "I can move entire tree _with my mind. _How can you possibly beat me from getting to Will and twisting his head clean off?"

I pull out my weapon. "This is a Hulkendyern, a special gun for people like you. If you move, I will shoot your pretty little head, and you will no longer be here to be a burden. You will be a little blob in a giant space, now wouldn't that be boring?"

She stays quiet for a little while, and then speaks up. "What happens if you don't shoot me in the head?"

"I'll remove your power and move you on to a better place. Well, I say better place- yours will be a little worse than others, since you did kill two people. We can't ignore that."

She laughs. "Oh no you don't, I like my power! I'm not going to let Will get clean off!"

"He wouldn't!" I argue. "He'll go to jail I _promise _but you have to move on. You can stay here."

"Oh yeah?" she says, "Watch me."

And with that she rips a tree down, and it falls on my head.


End file.
